


Finesse [Fanvid]

by Tafadhali



Series: Hollywood Glamour [2]
Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Hollywood, Just the sheer pleasure of watching Gene Kelly move tbh, Postmodern Jukebox, Star Persona, Stardom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali
Summary: Don's out here drippin' in finesse (blame it on his confidence or blame it on his measurements).
Relationships: Don Lockwood/Kathy Selden, Don Lockwood/Woman in Green, Don Lockwood/dance, Lina Lamont/Don Lockwood
Series: Hollywood Glamour [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147205
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Finesse [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetPollyOliver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/gifts).



**Notes:** Festivids treat for SweetPollyOliver!

 **Warnings/Content Notes:** None

 **Music:** "Finesse" by Bruno Mars, covered by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox

 **Lyrics:** [Here](https://genius.com/Scott-bradlees-postmodern-jukebox-finesse-lyrics) (verses 1, 2, + bridge)

**Author's Note:**

> Periru3 was my champion for all of my _Singin' in the Rain_ vids, but I have to throw a special shoutout to them here for doing yeoman's work in editing this song down for me in a way that still sounds coherent and musical and which I could never, ever have done on my own. <3


End file.
